Scarlet Rose
by SevSnapeLuver4Ever
Summary: Please bear with me... I am still new to FF and I have not figured everything out. Snape is always nice to students in my stories... this one can get confusing!
1. Chapter 1

If It switches points and you don't understand just think about what view it was in (Starts in Scarlet's view!) I do switch views in the story... but only between Snape and Scarlet

Scarlet Rose

Scarlet Rose (Damsel in Distress)

Severus Snape (Knight in Shining Armor)

There I was, sitting on the train alone again. I was always alone. I had never had many friends and honestly I still didn't have many friends when this story takes place. I was then in my fifth year and still, no friends. I had no one to talk to and no one to listen to. I had long black hair, green eyes, I was tall and slender, weighing about 120 pounds, I was 15 years old, I lived with abusive parents and I was always quiet and always alone, I went to Hogwarts and as I said, I had just finished my fifth year. Anyway back to the real story.

I was staring out the window watching as the beautiful countryside flies by. I let out a deep sigh as someone ran into the door. I let out a startling scream and quickly turned to see who it was, I turned back to the window when I realized it was just some Slytherins playing tricks on me again. I was a Slytherin and I was not always proud to be a Slytherin. Granted we get away with tons more stuff, but when did I ever break the rules. I had never had a detention during my first five years at hogwarts and the Slytherins has taken to teasing me because I had not shown my true Slytherin colors yet. I sighed once more and stood up. I walked slowly over to the door and shut the curtains. I sat back down and curled up against the window. I rested my head against the back of the seat and sat there. I started to feel some small tears sliding down my face gently. I wiped them away furiously when I heard the Slytherins running down the hall laughing again and Professor Snape was yelling at them. I could tell he was close by how loud his voice was and soon there was a knock on the door. I sat there frozen, barely breathing… I was wearing long sleeves and pants to cover the bruises from my family but you never knew with Snape. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the seat once more. I heard the door slide open slowly and I heard it close. A few seconds later I felt the seat lower next to me as someone sat down. I felt a couple very gentle fingers run over my cheeks softly wiping away the tears. Then the fingers slowly moved to my forehead slowly wiping the stray hairs from my face. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that Snape was there. I jumped and let out a soft scream. He backed off and looks away.

"I am sorry if I scared you, Miss Rose," he whispered softly.

"Don't worry, sir. Just a little scared. I shouldn't be by now. I really think you should let me transfer houses."

"I already told you Miss Rose, about a million times, that it is against the rules to transfer houses first of all, and second of all, even if it weren't against the rules, I would never let you switch houses?"

"Why?" I asked softly, he always found a way to blow that question off… I really hoped that he didn't find a way to blow it off again.

"Because, you belong in Slytherin."

"How do you know?"

"The sorting hat doesn't place you where you don't belong. If the hat placed you here, you should be here. I don't know how it decides but that is what decides so I guess deal with it."

He finished his statement shortly and I looked away. That actually hurt. He never really showed a particular interest in me but still for some reason that hurt me.

"I am sorry Miss Rose. That was a harsh comment at the end."

"No worries sir."

I never once looked towards him for the rest of the ride.

The train started to slow down a while later. Snape had left long ago, he was, I assumed, feeling awkward in the silence. I slowly gathered my luggage and my small backpack that I kept my iPod and cell phone in. I had muggle things even though my parents were both pure bloods. I had no problems getting the items either. Once the train came to a complete stop I got off. I saw the golden trio hugging and saying their good-byes. It stung me inside and I just pushed past and kept walking trying to find my parents, but inside hoping that I didn't find them. I walked almost all the way down the platform but once I had gained hope that they didn't show up, I found them standing in the far corner. I sighed and shuddered. I let out a soft whimper seeing how upset my father looked already. I didn't know what I had already done but something had already upset him about my appearance. Or maybe it was what happened next.

"MISS ROSE!" I heard Snape yelling. I wheeled around quickly and found myself face to face with Snape. "You forgot this."

I looked and found my diary in his hands. My parents didn't know I had one. I turned my back and quickly scribbled something in it handing it back. "That isn't mine, I would have written my name in it." I turned back and walked over to my parents. We apprated and I think Snape got the message when he saw the small tears streaming down my face.

Why didn't she take it? It was in her compartment. Wait… she wrote something. I opened the book slowly and turned to the page she wrote one. Scribbled in surprisingly neat handwriting was.

Read this… Please. It will tell you everything you need to know.

So that was why she gave it back. She needed someone to hear something. She had friends… well, I think. Yeah… she was always hanging out with people. I slowly turned to the first page, her name and address are written plainly there. I turned the page. It was dated the beginning of her fifth year. I started to read.

Dear Diary:

Today was fun… well if you call getting pushed into the black lake fun. I am still cold and wet from it. I finally realized today that I have no friends here. If I could I would tell my parents to pull me out but they would never do that. Snape yelled at me today. I am still really scared of him. That is my goal for this year. It to be "Un-scared" of Snape by the end of the year. I have tons of homework so I can't write more.

I turned the page again.

Dear Diary:

I am sorry I haven't written in ages. It has been almost three months. School has been keeping my very busy lately. Fifth year is super hard. There was a snowstorm and finally the teachers said it was safe to go on the lake's ice. A bunch of kids went out there and I was out there alone later one night. I didn't know they had cut circles into the ice earlier that day and I fell into one. I am still very sick from it. I get out of school for a few weeks but then I have to catch up. I am going to try and work on some of my homework now.

Next page.

Dear Diary:

The tests are in one week's time. I am very nervous. I am sure I will pass them, I have studied so hard… but you can never tell for sure. I can't write any more because my roommates are coming in now. Sorry.

Last page.

Dear Diary:

Today is the last day before I go home. I have told you in the past about my parents and how they treat me. I just hope things are different this vacation. I know, high hopes Claire right? Can't I have high hopes? No. Because somehow they always come back to bite me, like the friend issue I have. Oh well. As I have told you my parents are super abusive and lately it has been progressing. Each time I go home for a holiday I get more bruises that are bigger and last longer. I still have the bruises that I got from my father at Easter time. I know you understand. Hopefully during the summertime I will be able to write more, maybe it will keep my mind off the daily reminders of how bad of a child I am. And all the pain that comes with having to wash up my own blood and vomit from the floor after the beatings. Wow, still having high hopes. Hopefully they come true for once.

Talk with you over the summer, Claire Scarlet.

I gently closed the book and reflected over what I have just read. There were only four pages but there were tons of hints and clues that I should've picked up on. Just then Albus walked off the train; I asked him a simple question.

"If I am to believe that a student is in danger at his or her house--"

"You go get them and bring them back to hogwarts, Severus. We have a duty to protect our students, from everyone. Why?"

"I believe that a student is in danger at his or her house."

"Who?"

"Miss Rose."

"Little Scarlet?"

"Yes."

"Help her Severus. She needs someone to talk with… get her out of that dangerous house as soon as you can. Bring her back to hogwarts quickly and get her settled in the room down the hall from yours. Be her confidant, don't push her away and don't let her push you away."

"Yes Albus."

I opened the book once more and found her address. I closed it again and held it tightly in my hand as I apprated to a vacant street about a half block away. I started walking closer to the house and started to hear screaming and yelling and crying.

My father was standing over me yelling at me. My mom was screaming, cheering him on in the background. I was lying on the floor bleeding from my nose and a few cuts and scraps I had already managed to obtain. The door was knocked in and my father threw me up the stairs. I ran to the bathroom and slid across the floor right to the toilet. I lifted up the seat, pulling my long black hair back and sat there. I vomited a little while later, mostly blood. I rested against the porcelain tub and took deep breaths. I had managed to hide a small first aid kit behind that toilet so I took it out and started to bandage the worse cuts that I had, while I sat against the tub. Just then everything started going black and the bathroom door was thrown open, I didn't even see who it was.

I threw the bathroom door open to find Scarlet passing out rapidly. I ran to her and gently picked her up, she weighed nothing. I apprated with her quickly back to hogwarts and started running quickly up to the school. Madam Pomfrey had already been alerted so I ran her up to the hospital wing. I laid her down on the bed gently and Madam Pomfrey told me to leave. I left without argument and found the rest of the staff in the staff lounge. They were having a meeting to keep their mind off Scarlet. They welcomed me for once and asked how she was.

"I don't know. I was forced to leave."

"Poppy will let us know once she has awoken… we can all go see her then. However in the meantime, we should discus how to keep her safe while still comfortable here at hogwarts. How we can help her realize that if the other students don't want to listen that there is always the staff who will listen. We have all summer," Albus said softly. The rest of the staff silently nodded their heads. We were all focusing on how we could do that for about five hours. Then we all started to worry silently. Albus seemed to realize that and released us to do our own things for a while. We all left and went back to our quarters when Poppy announced that she was done and that Scarlet was still asleep but we could see her. I was the first one up there and soon she woke up a little while after I got there. Soon after she woke up the rest of the staff trickled in one by one. Starting with Minerva and Albus.

I woke to find myself in a very sanitary room. I realized after waking a little more that I was back at hogwarts, maybe it had been a dream. I turned and found Snape sitting there. Soon later as I was about to ask, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in. Followed slowly by the rest of the teachers.

"You just got back Scarlet," Snape whispered softly to me as his hand gently squeezed mine. The look of shock and terror must've pointed him to the fact that I was still scared of him. "I won't bite, promise." He smiled. WAIT WHAT?! Yes, he actually smiled. I did a double take of it and a small smile replaced my frightened face. He squeezed my hand once more and I asked what happened.

"I found you in your upstairs bathroom passing out. I brought you back here. That was almost 12 hours ago."

I looked at him and then to Dumbledore, who just nodded. I looked back to Snape with a questioning face.

"You gave me your diary, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I managed to mutter softly, but right after grabbing my throat softly. That had really hurt. Madam Pomfrey gave me a glass of cold water and I took a small sip. "Thanks." I whispered.

"Anything Scarlet, just ask… I am here to help you, just try to take the talking easy."

"Yes ma'am," I whispered.

"That is better, just whisper a few words at a time."

"Okay…"

I sat up slowly and looked around at the staff. They all looked worried.

"I feel… fine."

They all sat down and we all started to talk. Mostly 'yes' and 'no' questions so that I could nod my head. But I did give Snape the permission to read my mind if it required a longer answer so that I didn't have to talk tons. I finally fell asleep a while later after most of the staff had already left to go back to their own rooms. Snape offered to stay the whole night and I said that he could if he wanted to. He said he would and something inside me felt happy for once. There was a surge of feeling protected and safe while he was there. He taught me how to use olcummency and Legilimency while we sat there. It was rather easy and he told me that I had a natural talent for it, he also told me how long and hard he had to work to become as good as he was now. We had a long conversation before I fell asleep. I wasn't all the way asleep when I felt him gently lying me back down (I was still sitting) and he gently pulled the covers over my body. I heard him sit down again and I felt his hand gently re-take my hand gently again and soon after I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Snape's hand had my hand still in his loosely so carefully I grabbed my water with the other hand and took a sip. He still didn't wake up so I threw a blanket over him gently and fell back into a sleep, however this time fitful.

I woke up a while later crying, Snape was awake soon after and he sat on the edge of my bed gently wrapping a protective arm around me and talking to me.

"I won't let anything happen… I promise you. Okay?"

I nodded slowly. He put a finger under my chin, bringing my face to look at him.

"Okay?"

"Yes sir," I whispered softly.

He gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a gentle hug. Taking advantage of the moment I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. He gently laid me back down and ran his fingers down my cheek until I fell asleep. I felt him gently kiss my forehead and he sat next to me and stayed awake the rest of the night.

I woke the next morning to find him still awake. I sat up slowly and looked at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Good morning sir," I said softly.

"Madam Pomfrey has said that you can leave the hospital wing. There is a room down the hall from mine that you will be staying in for at least the summertime."

"Okay." I stood up slowly and gathered my muggle clothes. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After my shower I dried my hair, put it in a braid and brushed my teeth. I got dressed and walked out into the hospital wing room. Snape was standing there waiting for me.

"It is lunchtime."

"Okay."

I walked down to the great hall with Snape and sat down at the table across from him. I wouldn't have sat there but it was the only spot left. I started to eat quickly. For some reason I was very hungry. Maybe it had the fact that I hadn't eaten in almost two days now.

Why was she eating so much? Oh my Salazar she is going to be sick later. She is eating way too much. She should know not to eat this much after not eating for so long.

"Scarlet?"

"What?" She asks after swallowing the small spoon of chicken Alfredo that was placed into her mouth right after I said her name.

"Don't you think you should not eat so much? You might get sick."

"Um… do you think I should stop eating?"

"Probably."

"But I am so hungry still."

"I know but you can get very sick from not eating for a few days and then just stuffing yourself."

"Oh yeah. I remember talking about that after Christmas vacation when I got sick."

All I could do at this point after she said that was let out a groan. I hadn't told Albus about that yet. I gave her a hateful glare and she backed down not touching her food again for the rest of dinner and not even daring to talk.

"She got sick after Christmas vacation, Severus?" a concerned Albus asked.

"Yes sir," I said through gritted teeth.

Oh man. I totally messed up. I had to be sure to lock my door tonight, with many locks and spells. I totally blew things. I forgot I wasn't supposed to say anything about getting sick after Christmas vacation this last year. The same thing had happened then except, instead of being rescued by a teacher, I was rescued by the fact that school term started the next day. I ate too much at the feast after being asleep for a couple of days at home and ended up missing the first couple days of term because I was so sick. Snape never told the staff the real reason why I had been sick because I had never told him. But he put the pieces together at the dinner table _that _afternoon.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Albus asked.

"I didn't know why she was sick."

"You could've taken her up to the hospital wing."

"I didn't feel like I needed to. She was in her fifth year, I thought it was just stress and anxiety."

"Well, you should not think about that anymore."

"Sir, I thought…"

"No thinking anymore. Severus, you could have killed her by not bringing her up to the hospital wing."

"Sir--"

"NO!"

"NO!" Professor Dumbledore yelled. I jumped and Snape actually shut up. I kicked his leg gently with my foot to try and get his attention. He looked at me and that heartless glare he gave me earlier was gone. It was replaced by sadness. I am guessing he didn't like being yelled at. I gave him a small smile and winked quickly. I saw the corners of his mouth turning upward into a small smile. He finished his food and excused himself and excused me grabbing my arm and pulling me from the table. I laughed and we walked from the great hall together. We walked down to the dungeons and he showed me to my room. I opened the door and my mouth dropped open. The bed was huge and there was a couch, an armchair, a fireplace and my-my own bathroom? YES, my own bathroom! I let out a squeal and Snape sat down on the bed laughing. I ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"It is amazing!" I said sitting down next to him.

"I know. I am happy that you like it. This is what I was doing while you were sleeping and Madam Pomfrey was still working on fixing you up. We weren't allowed in so we had a staff meeting then we were set to go off to do whatever it was that we wished to do alone so, I came down here and got your room ready for you. I hoped you would like it."

"It is great, I love it."

"Glad to hear that. You even have your own bathroom."

"I know!"

He laughed again and this time I joined in.

"You will visit me often right? Since you live right down the hall?"

Great! She was trying to communicate. I got through her thick wall of blockades. This was good. Albus would be happy. The rest of the staff wouldn't since I was the one who managed to get through first but I was the head of her house. I should be the one she should talk to with her problems shouldn't I be? Yes, I should be.

"Of course. And if you ever need anything or if you ever need to talk, no matter what time it is. Just yell or come down the hall to my room."

"Okay, thanks… I know that you and the rest of the staff are supposed to try and get me to talk with all of you but I don't like all of the teachers. I feel safer with you and I think you will keep my secrets. I can trust you. I am really sorry I told about after Christmas break."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was an accident. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Did I hear you right Scarlet? You like being with me and you feel safer with me?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I never knew that."

"I have always felt safe in Slytherin with you around."

"Really? How about whenever I went away on business."

"You mean to Voldemort's meetings or the meetings with the Order of the Phoenix?"

"SHH!"

"Sorry."

"How do you know about those?"

"I am the only one that does. I am really observant. I really have no friends so I need to be good at something."

"True. Well you're really good at potion-making too."

"Yes. I have been practicing ever since first year. My roommates always get mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because they all hate potions class."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, just so you know. You probably will just stay in this room the whole time."

"For the rest of the summer?"

"And the school year. And next summer. And in your seventh year."

"Why?"

"So we know you're safe. There will be a fast way for someone to be there if something goes wrong. I am right down the hall and this is the bottom floor so there is only one way for anyone to get out of the castle since no one can apprate inside the castle."

"Oh."

"Confused?"

"Nope. Not yet."

We shared another laugh before Snape started to get a fire going. I yawned and went over to the large dresser. I looked inside and found all my stuff already inside. I smiled and got my pajamas and my shower stuff.

I set it inside the very spacious bathroom on the counter and walked back out to find Snape sitting on the couch having gotten the fire started.

"I am going to take a shower quickly, if you don't mind."

"No go ahead. Could I stay? I should probably tend to the fire since it isn't fully started."

"Okay. I will be out in a few minutes then."

"Okay. Take your time."

A little while later I was out of the shower and changing into different clothes. I needed to change the outfit I was wearing earlier because those were the same clothes I had been wearing from the time I got off the train, well until I got to hogwarts again. Then Madam Pomfrey changed me into a white robe type thing… I opened the bathroom door to find Snape reading a book. He looked up over the top of the book and quickly looked back to the book. I was actually kind of shocked by the way he acted about seeing this all now. I had on a tight clingy green tank top and a pair of black jeans. I pulled on my tighter gray tank top over the green one. I had to wear the gray one over because it was a little small. I sat down on the couch opposite of Snape.

"I was thinking about going for a walk."

"And I need to know why, Scarlet?"

"Because I thought you were supposed to look over me."

"I am. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what? Sir, I have always dressed like this."

"No you haven't. I have never seen you wear tight jeans like that or a tight tank top. You are more athletic and subtle about your body. You have never dressed like that. Who are you trying to please here? There is no one here."

"I can't just feel good about myself?"

"Of course you can but--"

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Would you come with me?"

"Where?"

"On my walk. I was really going to change and go to the quidditch pitch."

"That is more like you. Normally you don't play wizarding sports though…"

"I want to try quidditch. We need a keeper right?"

"Yes."

"Well I am a soccer goalie. It is going to be loads different but I think I can do it. You used to play chaser so who better to start making me practice!"

"Okay. Everyday?"

"If you have time. I don't want to interfere with your schedule."

"Don't worry about it. If I am supposed to look after you, you are going to be in my schedule all the time."

"Oh yeah. Right, I will be right back." I ran to my dresser and pulled out a pair of looser black shorts and a different green tank top, one that was a little looser and a lighter shade of green. I ran into the bathroom and changed quickly folding my clothes and placing them in my closet when I got out of the bathroom. I grabbed my broom and looked at Snape. "Ready?"

"Yes."

We walked out of the room and I walked behind him by a couple of steps. He told me to go out to the pitch and wait there. I slowly started walking up the stairs to the entrance hall. I finally got to the pitch a couple minutes later and Snape was already there. I am guessing that he knew how to bypass the apprating rules. He had all the quidditch stuff there as well. He was really going to train me. I mounted my broom after he told me a couple of the drills we would be doing and we were off. He had the Quaffle. He was going to shoot at different hoops for a few minutes to warm me up and then he was going to start making it difficult. I was doing really well, only a few through… he started to shoot faster and throw the ball harder. A couple more went in and then I started anticipating where he was throwing. He kept encouraging me even if one went in to keep trying my best and not to let it get to me. Before I knew it the dinner bell was ringing. I dived to the ground and landed quickly. I helped Snape put the stuff back and then watched him apprate away. I ran to the castle for a cool down exercise. Snape had taken my broom and said that if I wished to take another quick shower that he would tell the staff I would be a little late to dinner. I ran to my room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. I got in the shower quickly and soon I was changed and walking up to the great hall. I heard laughing and cheerful voices. I stood there for just a moment listening and the doors opened by themselves. I jumped and let out a scream.

"You should really come and join us Scarlet," A smiling Snape said.

"You shouldn't call her Scarlet, Severus." McGonagall pointed out.

"She is in my house, Minirva. I call most of my students by their first names…"

I walked to the long table slowly. I sat down across from Snape.

"Thanks sir."

"For what?" He asked looking up from his dinner.

"For taking me out to the quidditch pitch and giving me a practice. It was fun and I learned a lot."

"Yes Scarlet. You did learn a lot. You are very good at playing keeper."

"Thanks sir." I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks as he gave me the rare compliment.

I could see her slightly adjust herself in the chair. I knew she was nervous and very unused to getting compliments from anyone, especially me. I tapped her leg gently with my foot; she looked up almost at once. I gave her a small smile and a quick wink. I saw the smile grace her lips slowly. I turned back to the conversation motioning her to do the same.

"So you were out at the quidditch pitch?" Minirva asked Scarlet.

"Yes ma'am," She answered softly.

"I thought I saw someone out there shooting and keeping."

"That was professor Snape and I, ma'am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Severus, I didn't know that you played."

"I used to, back when I was in school here. I was the chaser for Slytherin."

"Oh yes, I remember now."

"Yes, and you didn't play."

"No, I did not play. I never liked quidditch."

"I remember that as well. You were always complaining that it was an all school event."

"Yes. I would've rather been studying. Let's forget about it though."

"Fine."

I sat there quietly after that, just listening to the conversation that was going on. Wanting to say something about each subject but not doing so out of fear that I would be wrong or looked upon as a know-it-all.

Snape got really quiet after he finished talking to McGonagall. I was actually finding myself worried about him. I tapped his leg gently and got his attention.

"Are you okay?" I whispered across the table. We were at the end like always so I figured that we could carry on a quiet conversation by ourselves.

"Yes, I am peachy."

"Seriously sir… what's up? You were all talkative earlier."

"I am tired."

"Oh-ho no."

"What?"

"You are not getting away with that excuse."

"Why?"

"Because. I use it all the time and you never- ever- believe me."

"Well. You are always the first to go to sleep in the Slytherin house."

"And always the first to wake up as well…"

"True but still."

"How do you know that I am always the first one to go to sleep?"

"I always sit on the couch by the fire… you have never seen me?"

"There is always loads of students around that couch… it is kind of hard to see anything near the fire."

We were quiet after that. We watched each other for a while after we had finished eating, almost daring the other to say something or to start eating once more but neither happened. Finally I was allowed to leave and go back to my rooms or go find something to do around the castle. That was harder than you may think, since there is no one at the castle except a load of teachers and I. I slowly ambled down to my rooms and changed into my pajamas. I got my sketchbook and sat down by the fire on the couch. I had a blanket near me as well. I quickly grabbed it, still cold even by the hot fire. I wrapped the blanket around me and opened my sketchbook. I found a clean page and I closed my eyes. I opened them and started drawing what image had come to mind while my eyes were closed. After a long time I had fallen asleep. I had managed to finish, except for adding the color but that would take longer. It sat on my lap while I slept on the couch. The door opened without me even waking.

I thought she was still awake. I opened the door and walked in quickly realizing that she had fallen asleep wrapped in a blanket on her couch. I walked over and took the book from her lap setting it on the bed gently while I picked her up carefully, not to wake her, and put her on the bed. I gently pulled the covers over her shivering body and sat down next to her on the other side of the bed until I knew she was warm and safe. My eyes finally wandered back to the sketchbook I had laid on the edge of the bed. I picked it up and saw a picture of me on a broomstick and her in the upper corner defending the goals. There was another in the bottom corner of me talking with a little thought bubble. It a different corner there was one of us staring at each other like we had at dinner and the final corner was blank. I knew she liked to draw but I had never seen any of her work. It was amazing. She stirred a little so I set the book carefully on her table next to her before taking a seat on the couch. She stayed asleep the rest of the night. Sometime late on, I did fall asleep and I slept until the next morning.

I woke up a little groggy still from having bad dreams most of the night. I looked over to the couch and found Snape lying there asleep. I quietly took the chance to sneak into the bathroom and get in the shower. I took a long hot shower and then changed into a pair of Bermuda shorts and a light blue tank top. When I got out of the bathroom Snape was still sleeping so I walked over to my bed and grabbed a blanket. I walked over to the couch and gently put it over him and then I walked out of my room and up to the great hall for breakfast. I walked in and found that Snape's spot was still empty, he liked to scare me so I thought that he would apprate up here after I left. I sat down in my usual spot and no one noticed me. I tried to make conversation but it didn't work. I sat there, eating in silence when Snape walked in slowly. I didn't even look up because I knew he would see the silent tears that were sliding down my face. He moved his chair to right next to me and sat down. He slowly placed his hand on my hand, which was sitting on the side of the table. I looked at him and instantly regretted doing so. He gasped a little and leaned closer to me, he whispered into my ear softly.

"Scarlet, why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, sir."

"Please call me Severus while you're not in school."

"Yes sir—I mean Severus."

"Thank you. We can talk later?"

"Okay."

"How about before we go out to the quidditch pitch?"

"Um—how about at the quidditch pitch? Wait… We are still going to train?"

"Of course. I made an agreement didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't intend on going back on this agreement. I want to watch you improve and I know that if we keep practicing you will be the best keeper that Hogwarts has ever seen. Deal?"

"Oh… Okay… Deal."

"Okay."

He kept his hand on mine squeezing my hand reassuringly a few times throughout the rest of breakfast. He ate pretty quietly the rest of the meal. I ate a little more and soon he said that I should go grab my broom and a blanket and then head out to the pitch and that he would meet me there. I gave him a confused look and he just said to grab the two items and go. I nodded and walked down to my room, grabbing a large blanket and my broom. I started walking out to the quidditch pitch and heard the 'pop' of Snape apprating there. He then apprated right next to me and took the blanket, quickly apprating back to the pitch. I walked into the pitch to find the blanket on the ground and a small basket of food set on it. I smiled weakly and Snape sat down on the blanket patting the spot on the other side of the basket. I sat down and set my broom down next to his on the ground.

"So… I was thinking instead of going back up to the school to eat lunch, we could just eat out here."

"I like that idea."

"I thought you would. So I packed a lunch for us and that is why of course, I had you grab a blanket."

"I understand now."

"So do you want to talk about what happened at breakfast over lunch?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Why don't we warm up quickly and then we can get started."

"Okay…"

We both hopped on our brooms and did a couple of short warm up drills. Then he started to shoot the Quaffle at me. I was doing okay but I quickly started going downhill from when we started. One of the shots hit me right in the stomach and I quickly grabbed my broom so I didn't fall. Snape quickly flew over to me.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah… fine."

"Are you sure? We can stop… it has been a few hours. It is just about lunch time."

"No… lets go until the bell rings."

"Okay . . ."

I could tell that he was going easier on me now. I think he knew exactly why I didn't want to stop to go to our lunch picnic. I didn't want to talk about what happened earlier. Finally the lunch bell started to ring at the school and I let out a long sigh before realizing that I had to talk about everything now. I let out a soft groan as I flew down to the ground landing softly next to the blanket. Snape flew down and set his broom next to mine. He sat down on the blanket and took off his cloak to reveal a black long sleeve shirt. I actually wasn't that surprised on that front. He looked over at me. I just smiled weakly. He opened the basket and pulled out some food for each of us. I started to eat hoping that he wouldn't remember. But . . .

"So, are we going to talk?"

I tried playing dumb. "About what?"

He just looked at me. I quickly broke.

"Oh. About that."

He smiled and gave a small nod.

"Well I was sitting at breakfast after waking up, taking a shower and then covering you up."

"You did that?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Continue?"

"Okay… Well, I was sitting there and no one said anything to me, so I tried to join in the conversation but they wouldn't listen. I had never felt that kind of rejection from anyone before. It hurt… well, and then you came up so you know the rest pretty much."

"See, I thought that is what it was. I kind of went into your mind trying to find what was wrong, several times. They don't generally talk to me either. I have learned to ignore it. I will try to be there during all of the meals from now on just so that if you want to talk you can always talk to me."

"Thanks."

"No problem… I am here for you, I promise okay… I won't abandon you…"

"Thanks."

He moved the picnic basket and took my arm, I realized he wanted me closer so he could comfort me more. I slid over slowly and he wrapped his arms around me as he placed my head on his toned chest gently. I could feel the tears coming back from breakfast and I tried to choke them back but the barrier broke and so did I. Silent tears were streaming down my face and Snape knew it now. He pulled me closer and moved slightly enough to get the blanket. He wrapped it around me and held me close to him while I cried softly.

"You can cry… I won't get mad. Everyone cries eventually… even Slytherins. I promise. I cry too."

I looked up at him and lost control of my feelings. I stared into his eyes. I felt a strong connection with him and soon my lips were pressing against his softly.

I felt her lips press against mine and I was instantly shocked. I had never been kissed like that before, by anyone. It was nice but I knew we couldn't. I pushed her away gently trying not to hurt her feelings anymore than they already were.

"Scarlet, we can't."

"I know, Severus."

I just looked at her. I could feel my heart breaking and I could tell as I said that we couldn't that her heart broke once more. She looked away and I gently pulled her closer, holding her close to me hoping and praying like hell that I didn't just break everything we had worked up to. I took a deep breath and turned her head so she was looking at me.

"You know why we can't correct?"

"Because of the rules."

"Yes. If they weren't there, I wouldn't care. But I don't want to see you get hurt. If I led you on to this in anyway I am sorry."

"No sir. I have always admired you… I have always felt this way… I have always known it wouldn't happen. I am the one who is sorry."

"Scarlet. I have one thing to say. It may work but we have to be very discrete. I mean _very_ discrete."

"I understand."

"Are you up for it?"

"Yes. I love you too much to not try."

"I love you too. And I really do mean that. I have felt this way for you for a year or so now. I found myself dreaming about you and that night that I got you out of your house I wanted to die because I didn't see the signs sooner."

"Severus, please… I don't want to talk about that right now. Never again do I wish to think of that place."

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked around quickly and pressed my lips gently against hers. I heard her moan gently and I smiled into the kiss a little. We finally broke away and we decided to end practice early for the day since it was such a long day anyway. We walked back to the school together hand in hand and she had her head resting on my shoulder most of the way. Once we got to her room and put her broom away things got special. I started a fire and she grabbed another blanket from her bed. We sat on the couch, her in my arms, head resting against my chest. We talked for a long time, about many different things.

We sat there talking for what seemed like forever. I really liked Snape. He was an amazing listener and he actually talked about his life for a while too. We shared much of the same events and he was really reassuring that it would get better. Soon after he told me it was just about dinnertime, I fell asleep against him. The dinner bell rang but I never heard it. Snape heard it and a while later he woke me up saying that it was dinnertime and that we should probably go upstairs. I agreed and we slowly ambled up the stairs to the great hall. We walked to our seats and took them quietly. I felt his hands grab mine gently and I looked at him. I smiled weakly and he winked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good. A little tired but otherwise great."

"Good… how about we go back out to the pitch after dinner? We cut the 'practice' short."

"Okay… I can do that."

"Great. I think we should just try to spend some more alone time. As much as we can of course."

"Okay…"

"The rest of the staff is pretty lenient now that we are close and you are talking more with me, that may be the reason they weren't talking to you this morning. They are still a little um-- 'bitter' about you choosing me to talk with about things, as your confidant."

"Yes, well… they should live with it. You are my head of house. Why shouldn't I pick you to confide in? You have probably been the closest teacher to me for five years."

"Really? I never knew that."

"Sir… Severus, really. Of course you were. I knew I could always go to you if I ever had any problems. Sure, I had many problems in the last five years and whenever I was going to go and talk to you after potions class you were always mad because of the Gryffindors so I never wanted that to come down on me. And if I was going to go tell you at the end of the day I always heard from other students as I was passing by just catching little snips of conversation that you weren't in a 'cheery' mood."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was going to come and talk to you so many times but I never did because I kept talking myself out of it. I always thought it was the right thing to do until I was right outside your office door or right outside your rooms getting ready to knock when I always talked myself out of it."

"I never knew. I am sorry… I should've made myself more knowing and I should've come and talked to you. I always thought something was going on but I never wanted to alarm you by being 'nicer' to you than any other student."

"And you had the right to have that weighing down on you… that is one of the other reasons I always talked myself out of talking with you. I was already being called a teachers pet… I just wanted it to stop and I thought if I never talked to a teacher again, that it would… but it never did."

The rest of dinner was rather quiet. I didn't talk for fear of loosing confidence. She was opening up to me quicker than I thought she would after I broke the barriers. I didn't want her thinking that I _needed_ to know everything. Sure, I _wanted_ to know everything but I didn't _need_ to. Things were going to become more difficult now that we were technically in a relationship. At least that is what I think happened earlier out at the quidditch pitch. The other reason I didn't talk with her anymore is because the other staff members were probably listening and just not really showing it. They were all very good at that and I knew that for a fact. Many of the Slytherins had been coming up to the table after their first whole year at hogwarts. They finally felt ready and comfortable enough with the fact that whenever a student approached the table they weren't only being watched by the whole staff but also being watched by the whole school. Many students made the nice choice to just wait until I was in the common room later on in the evenings, unless it was a life or death situation. I watched Scarlet very closely through the rest of dinner trying to decide whether to bring up the discussion later on when I was visiting her after the late meeting we had to have that night.

"Scarlet?"

"Yes?" She asked me softly looking up from her food.

"I have a meeting late tonight that I forgot about. How about an hour long practice at the pitch after dinner and then you can go have some alone time during the meeting and I will come check on you afterwards?"

"Okay… sounds good to me. That will give me time to shower."

"Yes it will. Oh and I will map out some secret passages you might want to explore later on after the meeting before I check up on you. Then you can have more places to hide after classes or during classes even."

"Okay…" she smiled weakly. She never had been a Slytherin type before. Mainly just because of her feelings towards other people now in life. She always tries to be involved with other people and she tries hard and her attempts are great, it is just that she isn't accepted. One of the main reasons I agreed to help her train. We need a new keeper and one that can actually play and whom actually knows the rules and how to defend and run a team from the back. She is that person but I keep having a strange feeling that this could end up to be a bad idea in the end.

Dinner ended a while after Snape told me about the meeting. I went down to my room and grabbed my broom while he headed off to grab the other equipment. Most of the staff had suggested that they watch while Snape gives me practice and to actually see how Snape is doing with training me. I was a little uneasy, wait, not a little uneasy, I was freaking panicked. Snape and I were out at the field a few minutes before the staff. We did warm-ups and then he quickly took me to the side when he heard them coming into the stadium. They were going to be in the stands so they would be at our level.

"How are you holding up?" he asked softly.

"I am fine… I guess."

"Don't worry about it. I have a plan. I will start really easy okay, just pretend it is us. Just us, alone, like usual. Watch the ball… Go for the ball. That is all you have to do and you will look great. Just never take your eyes off the ball, okay?"

"Okay."

"We can talk later again tonight… They will be in the stands soon."

He hopped on his broom after I nodded in agreement and understanding. I followed suit. I flew around the pitch a couple more times and finally started to focus. He called me over to the goals and I beat him to the goals because he was in a very heated conversation with McGonagall. He grabbed the Quaffle and flung it towards me. I was scared. He had never thrown it that hard before. He immediately realized the same thing and nodded quickly. I just stuck my hands out and let it fly into my stomach.

I looked up at him once I could bear to do so. That was a few minutes after I caught the damn Quaffle. Who would've thought they would've hurt so badly? I through it back to him with the same strength that he through it at me, maybe more. I heard him grunt in pain as he caught it. I just smirked.

'Serves him right.' I thought to myself.

'Now why did I deserve that, in accordance to your last thought?' I heard Snape's voice say.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I kind of forgot that he knew olcummency. I thought back again, 'Nothing sir. The justification was that I may never be able to have children the way that hit my stomach… and it would be all thanks to you.' I smirked again.

'Who wants kids?' he thought back innocently with a small smile.

'Just throw the freaking ball already. You will attract attention!' I thought back quickly realizing the whole staff was watching our silent quarrel.

He regained his composure and threw the ball again. It wasn't nearly as hard but it was still really fast. I caught it and threw it back.

This went on for what felt like hours for me but each time I caught the ball the staff applauded and started muttering to each other.

Finally I saw Snape checking his watch and he smiled when he looked back up. He flew over to the staff and said something. They all got up and left. He flew down to the ground and I was already there since I flew down while he was talking to the staff. He instantly dropped his broom and ran to me, picking me up in a huge hug. I was smiling and laughing.

"You did it. Oh my gosh… I am sorry about that first one. I was arguing with professor McGonagall… She irritates me so much."

"Don't worry about it. You're advice really helped. Not focusing on them but on you and the ball."

"Well, hey… I know a thing or two about ignoring people."

We laughed.

"I have to run up to the school and put this stuff away. Professor Dumbledore insured me that the meeting wouldn't take much more than an hour so take your time in the shower and such. I will walk you back up to the castle however, just to make sure you get there."

"Thanks."

We walked up to the school and then went our separate ways. He walked into the great hall and I headed downstairs. I walked into my room and found it was actually warm. I figured that it was the lake water that was surrounding the room. The lake water was extremely cold all year round except for the summer months when if you went swimming, people said; it would burn your skin off. It was never _that_ hot, but it got pretty close sometimes.

I got into the shower and took a good half an hour shower. I got out and pulled on my short shorts and my tank top. Those would serve as my pajamas on hot nights. I sat down on the couch that was near one of the large windows. I didn't hear the door open but Snape saw me. He walked up quietly and sat down next to me. He didn't say anything but instead he gently pulled me closer to him. He kissed my forehead gently and put a protective arm around my shoulder. I slowly drifted off to sleep without saying a word to him and he never said a word to me either.

I felt her head become slightly lighter as she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I looked at her and moved her head slowly just to make sure she was sleeping. I used magic to quickly summon a pillow for me, and a blanket for the both of us. I covered her up and pulled her a little closer so that I could lay my head on the pillow. I fell asleep a little while later. Almost every hour I was awake again. Scarlet never woke up but she was always having bad dreams. I could feel her tossing and turned next to me. I was starting to get worried.

It was now the seventh time I had woken up and it was about 3 in the morning. I had been debating on waking her up each time and now I was so worried I felt I had no choice. I sat up slowly and grabbed her hand softly as I started to shake her shoulder, preparing myself for when she freaks out. Soon she was awake and she did scream when I finally woke her. She was sitting next to me again and her head was on my shoulder once again. She had been crying as she told me about her dream that had been carrying on for seven hours now. It was all about her father and mother. It was almost every time they beat her… she kept explaining it and how each time she was beaten, it was worse than the time before that. She finally got to last Christmas vacation, where I found out, that she was beaten the first two weeks strait. Every single morning and evening… I held her close and tried to comfort her. It wasn't working very well. She finally fell into another restless sleep and I picked her up carefully and carried her over to her bed. I laid her down and crossed around the edge by her feet. I came to the other side and carefully slid under the covers next to her. I pulled her close once again and she was finally calming down slightly. She didn't try to fight my comforting anymore throughout the night and at around 4:45 I fell asleep again, thinking that now she wasn't moving so bad that her bad dreams were gone.

I woke up the next morning and she was no where to be found. I started to panic. I ran to the bathroom opening the door and found she wasn't in there, I quickly pulled on some normal clothes, instead of the pajama pants I had been wearing before, and I left the room. I quickly ran up to the entrance hall and checked the time on the large clock. It was lunchtime. I ran into the great hall and almost fainted when I saw her sitting at her normal spot at the table. I ran up to the table and sat down.

"You, missy, scared the shit out of me." I said sternly as I sat down, the whole staff watching in surprise that I was worried about anyone.

"I am sorry, sir. I didn't want to wake you, I was having bad dreams all night and I knew you had gone back to your room after you finally got me to get back to sleep… after you made that potion," She winked at me… I knew I was to go with this new story line about last night.

"Yes well… I thought you realized I would come and check on you once I woke up. You didn't even leave a note."

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

I sat there quietly. He carried on a conversation with some staff members before returning his attention to me. I must've shown how I felt about the first encounter of the day on my face because he was quick to say,

"I am sorry I said what I said… I should've written you a note saying I was leaving and to leave a note for me if you were going to be gone… Forgive me?"

"Of course," I said happily with a small smile replacing the worried look I had had.

"How about we take a couple more days off from quidditch. We could do some potion making, how about filling up my stores the rest of the way with me?"

"You want _me _to help you do that?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else. Not to help me with that anyway, now if I wanted you to do some spells or transfigure something I would just do it myself," He said sarcastically.

"SIR!?"

"Sorry, you left it open so I took the opportunity to smash you. I won't do it again,"

"Thanks."

"… Unless you leave yourself open some more."

"SIR?!"

"I didn't finish my sentence before you thanked me."

"Okay… point taken."

Lunch ended and I slowly started walking around the castle. I was enjoying being alone but on the same scale I was not enjoying being alone. I had been alone my whole life and now was no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is from now on all in Scarlet's P

A/N: This is from now on all in Scarlet's P.O.V. unless otherwise noted. Please read and review. Sorry it is so short everyone… I have been very "busy" lately… and I am not sure where to take it from here… have ideas?! REVIEW and tell them to me… who knows, maybe… maybe I will pick yours!

I slowly walked up to the owlery… I sat down on a hay bale and thought. I thought for a long time about how my relationship had begun. I thought about the first day at school in my first year. I had fallen in love that day… I really admired professor Snape… and now, just a few years later I was… oh gosh! I was dating! I felt soft tears streaming down my face… I was happy. I had not been happy in a long time, a really long time. I smiled to myself and didn't hear the door open. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and someone sit down beside me. I looked to my side and found Severus sitting right next to me. The door was shut and so I gently rested my head on his shoulder while he stroked my cheek. I smiled and looked into his eyes. He even gave me a small smile as I moved my head. I slowly moved closer, my face merely inches away from his. I was just about to close the gap when he turned away.

"Severus?" I inquired softly as I grabbed his hand.

"Kaylie… I am sorry, I just… I am just new to the relationship thing, I think, because you are as well, that we should take things slowly."

"Okay, I can understand that but can we at least kiss?"

"Sure… and hold hands. But nothing more for right now?"

"I can handle that."

"Great."

I smiled turning his face back to look at me as I slowly finally closed the gap and I felt his hands grab either side of my neck as he pushed me back slowly. I smiled and we made out while lying behind the hay bales.

We separated a while later for the need of air, his hand rested on my waist gently. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. We decided it was probably time to go back downstairs in case anyone was looking. We walked all the way back to my room and then settled in. I sat on his lap and he held me close while we talked softly about what potions we needed to make to fill madam Pomfrey's stores and his own. It was a really long list and it was a good thing that we still had almost all summer. We agreed with each other to spend the morning making potions between breakfast and lunch and then between lunch and dinner we would do quidditch practice. If there were no staff meeting that night then we would spend that night talking and so forth. It was a great plan we just needed to see how it would work.


End file.
